


The One Eyed Girl

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Only Canon Relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Kenny doesn't take the other radio from Clementine.Clementine ends up taking the fall.Now Clementine has to deal with what Kenny didn't get the chance to - working in Carver's camp with a badly injured eye.





	1. The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This part of the story is really old, almost 2 years old now, but I hope it's still good since I don't think that my story telling or writing skills have gotten better.

"Where is the other one?" Carver demanded, as he held up Luke's radio.

I tried to not flinch as the weight of the radio in my pocket suddenly felt like a ton of bricks. "I'm gunna give you to the count of three!" Carver shouted, looking at all the adults around me. "One.." "I have it." I said quickly, pulling the radio out of my pocket and into the air. Carver smirked. "Two." I walked over to him, and dropped the radio into his outstretched hand. "Three." He said, just before the radio hit his hand. 

We stared at each other for a long time, silently daring each other to be the first to look away. After what seemed like a year, Carver addressed us all again. "This little girl, has more balls than the rest of you combined!" He looked at me again. "They forced you to go and get them, didn't they? They forced you to give this to that piece of shit, didn't they?" I chose to remain silent. Carver laughed. "It's just like I told you, sheep, all of them!" I glared at him, not at all happy about where this was going. "You leave her the fuck alone!" Kenny shouted from behind me, anger as clear as a punch to the face. I looked behind me to see that Kenny was trying to get closer, only to get smacked by the butt of Troy's gun, and fall to the ground. "Now, Kennith, I know hurting you into obedience won't do either of us any good." Carver started, before grabbing my arm, and pulling me closer to him. "I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use - I was not strong enough to get free. "But I sure can hurt others." "You sick sonvabitch!" Kenny yelled out, as he tried to get up, only to be kicked back down by Troy.

"Hard way it is then." Carver said, eerily calm. I had no time to react when something hard was bashed into my face, right below my eye. I let out a cry of pain. There was another blow, I could tell everyone who was a prisoner was trying to help me out - by either trying to get Kenny to stop yelling at Carver, or by actually trying to stop Carver. Another blow, and now I could tell that I was being hit with the radio. I couldn't tell anymore when I was being hit. Something warm was both splattering across my face and trickling down from my left eye. There were so many more hits to my face, an I was surprised that I was still awake. Suddenly, the blows stopped. People were talking, some pretty loudly, but the ringing in my ears was so much louder. I had no idea what was being said, or who was talking, but I was dropped to the ground pretty soon afterwards. After a while, the ringing in my ears died out any other form of noise, and my blurry vision went to black.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after a terrible head injury? What could possibly go wrong?

I groaned at the pain from my left eye, flinching when I went to grab it. 'Ow.' I thought to myself. I opened my right eye slowly, and saw that I was looking right at the night sky. 'Where am I?' The last thing I remembered was Christa having her stillborn baby, and then... "Christa?" I asked, coughing a little to clear my throat. It had sounded like I had not talked in a week. I sat up, and got a good look at my surroundings. Christa was nowhere in sight, but there was 8 people around a small campfire. We all seemed to be trapped in a well made cage. It would be hard to get out, that was for sure. I could not recognize any of their faces from where I was - on a mattress that was next to the only entrance and exit that I could see.

I slowly got up and began to walk to the people that I saw - they clearly were not walkers, as they were eating from cans, sitting down, and talking to each other. The more I crept forward, the more I could understand. "If she does not wake up soon, Bill is going to kill her!" A woman, who seemed extremely pregnant, was obviously concerned for someone. "She is going to wake up!" A very familiar voice shouted out angrily. "Like hell she will." Some other guy said, gloomily. "Bill took out her eye entirely! I don't think that anyone here could give through that, let alone a little girl!" "A little girl that's walking toward us?" I turned to my left to see that a woman was staring at me, in clear surprise. Shouts of "Clementine!" rang around the cage, and I was gathered into a group hug. I blinked, not hugging any of them back, when a shout of "Everyone step away from her, so I can give her a look." made them all leave me alone for a few seconds.

A guy wearing a plaid shirt walked up to me and knelt down to my level. I back away a bit, not trusting the stranger in front of me. "Clementine, I have to check your wound." The guy said again, this time with some force. "Clem, is something wrong?" Some other guy asked me. He was wearing a blue shirt and looked pretty beat up himself, but right now, I did not care. "Let me talk to her." A woman's voice rang out. I was gently pulled away from the group by a clearly heavily pregnant woman. She led me back to where I woke up, and sat down on the mattress. "Clem, I know you just took that beating, and I know you are in pain, but please tell us what's wrong?" She asked of me. I blinked (which probably looked like a wink, with only one eye) before responding. "I don't know any of you."

The woman looked a shocked "Oh my god... You lost your memory." She said, covering her mouth, guilt and pity in her eyes. I had no idea what to say, so I stayed quiet again. "Clem, I'm calling Kenny over here-" I was sure my eye had widen at that.'Kenny?! Kenny is alive?!' "to see what he can help you out with. You two have known each other the longest of us all." She finished, getting up and walking back to the group. 'He was the familiar voice!' I thought to myself, rather excited. Christa had told me that Kenny was lost to a herd of walkers, so how was he alive and well? "Hey, Clem. Rebecca didn't say what was urgent but-" I hugged him before he could continue. He hugged me back. I was a little bit amused by his new beard to match his mustache.

"Clem, not that I am not grateful, but you are acting like you just found out I am alive all over again." He said, as he let go of me. 'Rebecca' must have come back over, because she said "Because right now, it is." Kenny looked over at her, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "She has some memory loss, Carlos said she might, but I have no idea how bad it is for her." Rebecca (For some reason I put Christa here at first?) said, looking down at the ground. I looked from Kenny to Rebecca. "Where are we right now, and where is Christa?" I asked them, hoping to find out she and her baby were alive and well, even though it was probably a stupid hope. "Clem, when Luke and Pete found you in the woods, you said you had gotten separated from her." Rebecca said, not looking up. "And we are at some shitbird's camp where we are being kept prisoner, he's the reason you can't remember any of that." Kenny added. I nodded, not 100% trusting Rebecca on 'Luke' and 'Pete' 'finding' me in the woods, knowing that I can trust Kenny, and knowing that Rebecca would likely give birth any day now, I knew that she would most likely do anything to keep her baby safe. "Okay." I said, sounding skeptical to my own ears. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

Whatever Kenny was going to say was cut off by the sound of the gate opening. We all turned to see that a smaller group of people had entered the place, one with blood staining his coat over his left shoulder, who was clearly the leader of this group. He held himself straighter than the rest of them, and was clearly confidant in what he was doing. "Hello." He said, in a deep gravelly voice. "I was just here to personally check up on Clementine." I blinked at that. All of the people in his group had guns and knives visible on them, so maybe they had expected that I would have died because of my injury. It annoyed me but it was necessary for protecting his own group, so I couldn't fault him. I could still be annoyed though. Yup, really annoyed. Even now I was getting underestimated.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone saying "Holy shit!" I turned and saw that the one who had spoken was the guy closest to the door, gate thing. I wanted to glare at him. I have had enough attention today already, and he just wasn't helping. "Clementine. Glad to see you are finally up." While it was nice to hear someone had some faith in me, it was weird that everyone who had not been staring at me sure was now. I could feel all their gazes watching me. I had no idea what to say, but I was spared from having to talk when Bloody Shoulder gestured for me to go over to him. After a second of hesitation, I walked over to him, ignoring everyone in the cage giving me scared or shocked looks.

"See? This girl has lost an eye and still has more balls than all of you combined." Bloody Shoulder was addressing everyone in the cage group now. "You need to learn that survival in this group does not always mean things will always turn out the way you want them to. Sometimes, I have to do things for the good of the group that I do not like doing." Bloody Shoulder was glaring at them all now, rage burning in his eyes. "But this little girl has to take a beating before you can even stand up for her?" He gently put a hand on my shoulder. "What if she had died? What would that make any of you? All of you had the ability to stop it. Some of you were right next to her." I blinked again in shock. What exactly had happened that caused my beat down? What had caused me to lose an eye? Frustration was building up inside of me, none of them were denying his claims, yet none of them looked happy with them either. I looked into their eyes and saw mixtures of guilt and anger, which only helped to prove Bloody Shoulder to being the right one. 'But Kenny wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.' I thought to myself. 'Right?'

"Clementine is getting the day off." Bloody Shoulder finally said. "And Rebecca is on light duty. The rest of you, prepare to work until nightfall." With that said, he walked out, gesturing for some other people in his group to walk in and start listing everyone off for jobs that sounded... Easy. Though I was still annoyed at not being able to do anything outside of this place, I decided to use my time here wisely.

I looked around and saw that someone had actually broken something wooden, and had stashed it away under their pillow. A hidden weapon in case of an emergency. I liked the idea of that, especially when it seemed that everything that I had had from the very begining of all of this was gone, both weapons and personal items... It was not fun to think about.

But I eventually found, by around midday, that there was nothing else that I could use as a weapon or as a way to escape. I was now more annoyed then ever.

A few moments after I discovered that there was only a single weapon that would only be useful to me in close combat, Rebecca walked back in, with a guard in tow holding a tray with two cans of food with a can opener. Rebecca sat down close to the fireplace and the guard gave her the tray, before looking over at me. The look he gave me was one of pity, which made me angry, and a look of fear, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. He gave me a small wave before rushing out the door again, another guard shutting it behind him.'What was that about?' I wondered.

"Hey Clem. You coming to eat?" Rebecca asked kindly. I nodded, the thought of food made my stomach growl. I walked over to her, and she handed me one of the cans. Thankfully she didn't treat me as an incompetent child, and let me open the can myself. We ate in silence, with nothing but the low sound of the wind to listen to.

"So, I know things must be very overwhelming right now, and I know that you must be very confused, but we do have a very good reason for not speaking out against Bill." "Is Bill the one with the bloody shoulder?" I asked, feeling rather stupid. "Yes he is. And don't let him fool you, he is a highly dangerous man. He's the one who beat you until you lost your eye, and if Bonnie hadn't stopped him..." She trailed off, suddenly looking pained and distant, like she wasn't even here anymore. The unspoken 'you'd be dead' was obvious, but I couldn't help but think if she really meant it. I felt like I should trust her, but I had no idea what to base it on. And on that, how could I trust any of them? Kenny was the only one that I knew, and even he was known to try and get his own way, though it was always in an attempt to save someone he cared about. But even before now, I had always shied away from him when he became especially dangerous, even if I knew he would never hurt me. But that only raised more questions than it answered. If nothing Bill had said earlier was true, then why didn't Kenny speak up? He was known to be loud and obnoxious when it came to proving Lee or Lily wrong back at the Motor Inn, and even more so to Lee after Duck had died and Lily left with the RV. What had changed? Not even cannibalistic, revenge bent maniacs could get in the way of Kenny before. Nothing was making sense!

Sometime during my thoughts, Rebecca had wrapped an arm around my shoulder and had pulled me closer to her. I had to stop myself from flinching when I finally noticed, and I almost slammed my hand over my face in anger. Staying undistracted around people you didn't trust was a given, even before the dead rose. Now it was basic survival! But even as I sat there, halfway leaning onto Rebecca, and I felt slightly comforted. The last time I had ever done anything like this was with Christa and Omid before Omid was killed, before I learned that even when I felt safe someplace I should keep all my weapons on me at all times. It was strange, yet nice. And suddenly I felt a sensation in my head that felt like a small headache before I was put into a memory.

It had been a long three days, and there were at least two more until they had reached the mountains. There were only enough sleeping bags for everyone to share with someone else. I had been told to go with Rebecca, because I was the smallest and the youngest. The 'youngest' part still made me angry to think about. But it was fine, it wasn't the most comfortable but it was better than sleeping on the rocky ground. One person kept watch at all times...

Looking for someone... Specifically.

And just as fast as the broken memory appeared, it was gone. But one thing I had learned from it was that I had trusted Rebecca enough to be completely vulnerable around her.

And that someone had been coming after me and her. And whatever group we had been with.

But that fact was filed away as important. For now, I was just happy that I could actually remember trusting one of the people I was now stuck with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking that maybe I should update this story maybe once every Monday or Saturday? Once a week at the very least. I dunno every detail yet but eh.


	3. Rememberance

After a while of sitting there and eating our food, Rebecca was called back out to work until nightfall. I was still told to just sit there and wait until tomorrow. So I used my time wisely.

I began to try and remember the names I had learned and the people I knew were here. Bloody Shoulder Bill was clearly the leader of this group that the others from here did not like at all. Then there was Kenny, whom I think I can trust. There is also Rebecca, who I am also hoping I can trust. And though I had no face to go with the names, there was a Luke and Pete somewhere around here.

4 out of who knows how many people. That was not going well.

Clementine then began to search around the top of the pen and saw that there was a ladder near the top, with a device that looked broken down and had a piece of rope dangling down close to the ladder. Clementine filed that bit of information away for future use.

The next thing she did was make sure there was a way to get up there in the first place, but once she saw a woman wearing a dirty orange shirt close to the machine, she knew it was possible. One that was figured out, Clementine had no idea what to do. She had nothing to do, and no idea where she was, and talking with the guards near the opening of this place seemed like a bad idea. So, Clementine just waited for the others to come back at nightfall.

Or- that's how long she thought she would have to wait for someone to come back. After around an hour of being alone with her thoughts, Clementine heard shouts and a few gunshots in the distance, not close yet not that far away. But after a while, everything calmed down again, and soon Kenny and three others were being dragged back in here.

With Bill and six more guards flanking them.

Bill was glaring at all of them, a rage in his eyes that made Clementine want to back away- but she didn't. "Tell me right now. I don't care who it is but one of you will awnser this question. Why do you feel the need to try and attract as many lurkers to us as possible?" Bill paused for a moment, clearly waiting for an awnser. But nobody gave one. "Clementine's first day up and you have to go starting a fight?" Bill was glaring between Kenny and a huge black guy - both of which now looked thoroughly ashamed of themselves. Clementine had no idea what to do - Bill's statement had brought the attention of the other two that had come in with Kenny right back to her.

"None of you are getting dinner tonight. You will work while the others eat. Is that clear?" Once more, nobody responded. And Bill looked more pissed then ever. "How is it that Clementine is the most behaved out of you all? The one you all underestimate so much has shown a maturity that I have yet to see in any of you." Clementine blinked (winked?) and turned away slightly as the stares of the guards were now on her. Clementine tries her best to ignore them, and instead tried to catch Kenny's eye - who was not even looking at her. Kenny was just glaring at Bill.

Clementine, confused but not wanting to anger Bill more than he already was, let her own gaze fall after realizing that Kenny was not going to look at her until Bill was gone - Kenny had always been like that. Katja had once said that Kenny had no idea how to properly express his emotions - and that it had taken years of trust to build up for them to fully connect with each other. But now it seemed that whatever had happened to him since Kenny was separated from Christa, Omid, Ben, and Lee had fully broken whatever trust he had once had in her.

Clementine looked back to Bill when he started to walk away again, muttering under his breathe.

"Damn it..." Kenny said, almost to himself.


	4. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else would Clem expect? If she had her memories, that is.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked, when the work day was over, and everyone was back in the pen. "Kenny and me got into a fight." Mike said sheepishly, finding that his own worn shoes were the best things to look at. "And why did you two get into a fight?" Sarita demanded. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, and like Mike, was staring at the ground. "It was over something stupid. The fight shouldn't have even happened." Mike looked up at Kenny, slightly shocked at the admittance. "So.. no more fighting over stupid things anymore?" Rebecca's tone suggested that the question was more of a demand. Both men nodded their heads, looking like scolded children. "Okay, you two sit down. Luke and Nick, why are you two in trouble?" The two people looked up, but before either could respond, Mike responded. "They tried to break up our fight. Troy made it seem like we were joining them when he brought in the big guns." The big guns were clearly Bill Carver and his goons. Rebecca sighed. "You two sit down as well." 

Everything was quiet as everyone ate their dinner, and everyone else was about ready to head off to bed, when Bill/Carver entered the pen yet again.

"Carlos, Clementine, Sarah. All three of you come here." He demanded, and I got up, knowing there would be trouble if I didn't, and walked to where Bill/Carver seemed to like us all lining up. He looked behind me and an annoyed look came across his face. I turned slightly to see that Sarah and Carlos were not coming at all, Carlos was near Sarah, and they both seemed ti be trying to act like they had not heard their names called at all, but the way they seemed to be too scared to even slightly move away from each other was enough for anyone paying close enough attention to see they had heard loud and clear. And Bill/Carver knew it. "Carlos, Sarah! Get over here now!" Bill/Carver was mad now, and the father daughter duo seemed to finally get ahold of themselves and got up. Once the they were beside me, we were gestured to leave the pen. I looked back to see that Kenny, Sarita, and Rebecca were all staring in horror as we left. I honestly didn't bother to look and see who else was watching us go.

Once we were out of the pen, Bill/Carver turned to Carlos. "Carlos, you have a very simple job. You are going to help these two get some medical training. One of our supply gathering groups has come back with some really bad injuries, and it's some of the best timing that we have you back." His tone suggested something a bit more sinister than simple medical training - something I had known quite a bit about since both Katja and Christa made me listen in on how to take care of certain injuries and illnesses. I would have mentioned it, but I doubted now was a good time. "Of course, you two will listen and do as Carlos asks." I nodded when he turned to me, and his sour expression turned lightly softer. "Get to it then." He waved us towards the guards, and they took us to a really big room, filled with beds that looked about as comfy as sleeping on a tree branch that was on top of a boulder. There were some new people that did look injured, but very minimally. Some simple antiseptic and a bandage would have been all the cleaning that needed to be done with most of them. Only one I could see needed any stitches, and that was not a life threatening wound. 

I thought my own analysis was wrong when Carlos had us going around with all different kinds of medicines and bandages. One sprained ankle ended with a splint on like it was a broken leg. When I had to stop Carlos from giving someone with a simple cut on his arm a lot of heavy duty pain meds, I realized with a huge amount of horror that Carlos had no idea what he was doing. With the way he was doing things, making it seem like everything was so much more complicated than it really was, made me finally catch on. He was not a real doctor. He was never a doctor. He was putting people's lives at stake, probably as a way to keep his daughter and himself safe. It made me feel slightly ill as I passes Carlos a bottle of pills I knew would not help a woman who simply had a few small cuts on her legs that just needed to be cleaned. 

We walked down in a line, 'helping' the next victim that would most likely be better off without any 'help' from Carlos. But the next woman was familiar to me, in a way I hated. Her long black hair was draped slightly over her shoulders, looking like she had just taken out a ponytail. Her brown eyes soon found my golden ones, and both of us froze. Some people seemed to have realized there was something going on between the two of us, and turned to watch, like some sort of old TV show. 

"Lily." I said, forcing my voice to be as steady as possible. This was the woman that shot Carley. This was the woman who tried to shoot Ben. This was the woman who Lee wanted to continue to take with us, even when he knew the risks. This was the woman that betrayed out group's trust once again by leaving with the RV. "Clementine?" Lily's voice was not as composed as mine was - she seemed very surprised. Maybe she thought all of us had died at the train. Maybe she had even hoped for it. I looked at her injuries - a twisted wrist and a cut up leg - and looked at Carlos, not bothering to look at her anymore. I could still feel her gaze on me. Carlos told me to get an arm splint and a medicine that I had not heard of before, as well as some bandages. I nodded to him and left, grabbing the supplies and heading back to where Carlos and Lily were waiting. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Lily opened and closed her mouth, as though she was trying to find some words to say. I ignored her, and waited for Carlos to say I needed to take things back to the cabinet. He was making this very complicated, and kept putting the splint on backwards, so that it would heal wrong - even if it wasn't a broken bone. I rolled my eye at that, and looked to see where he had sent Sarah - and saw her assigning people to beds to stay overnight. A very simple job, one that required no real skill - just common sense to put people near others that would not bother them.

Lee once had me do that, when we were all on the train. Nobody had seemed unhappy with where I had placed them. Chuck had seemed especially grateful that I had given him his own car to sleep in that night. 

Finally, Carlos had seemed to realize that he had put the splint on back wards, and changed it around, and quickly cleaned up the cuts and bandaged them. He gave me the unused items to put back, and went on to the next person. 

I walked over to where Carlos was now, and I turned slowly to see that Lily had been put into a bed near the entrance - with a gun beside her bed. Oh, I knew that if Bill/Carver knew what had made her leave her first group behind, he would not want her here now. But I also knew that he would not care about what I said about her. She seemed to be a very important person in this group as well. At least she wasn't the leader of this one, otherwise me and Kenny would be in a lot more danger than we currently were.

When the last victim was taken care of, the guards herded us back to Bill/Carver. "So, how did it go?" He asked Carlos. "They both listened to me very well." Carlos said. "I meant how is the group? I know that they listened, otherwise you would not all be together right now." He nodded at me and Sarah. "N-not to many serious injuries, there is no one that cannot work tomorrow if they need to - though each should be very wary of their injuries, so there is no way infection can start. I will also need to change their bandages tomorrow." Bill/Carver nodded, before turning to a guard. "Russell, take Carlos and Sarah back to the pen." I looked up at that, slightly confused and mostly worried. Why was I being separated from them? The guard, Russell, started to march them in the direction of the pen.

Once they were out of earshot, Bill/Carver spoke. "I was told at how many times Carlos had only you going to grab supplies. And I was told that there were quite a few mistakes you helped him correct." Well it was not like I was being subtle about him needing help. "I was also told that for a lot of people, he was using quite a lot of harder to get medicines for small cuts." Oh, so he did notice. Or, his people anyway. "I would have kept Sarah behind for this line of questioning, but it seems that Sarah had not been helping with grabbing supplies." I blinked (or was it winking?) but tried to keep a neutral face. I had no idea why I was bothering now to try and help them out. "Now, I want your honest opinion. Was there any need for using rare and valuable medicines for those injuries?" Oh, okay. I knew there wasn't, some simple and relatively common (if the huge amounts of it were anything to go by) hydrogen peroxide would have done the trick for most of those injuries - and a bandage on top would have stopped infection. "No." I said, clearly. Bill/Carver seemed intrigued. "Why not?" "Well, I was taught a lot from a few previous group members, one who was a veterinarian and one who knew quite a lot from a friend who was a doctor. They both would agree that the types of medicines he used was a bit overkill." I said, being careful with how I was wording it. I still had no idea why I felt I had to protect someone who was faking being a doctor. I wonder if his group knows that about him...

"So you agree with everyone who has had basic medical training that he did not have to use all those valuable meds that could have really saved a life later on." "Yes, I do." I was, however, confused as to why he wanted my input. Many other people tended to treat me like broken glass, first because I was still a kid - not even a teenager yet - and now because I had lost an eye - which reminded me that I really need to ask Kenny or Rebecca on how that really happened. "Thank you Clementine. Now, go back to the pen and get some rest. You'll be doing some work with Sarah tomorrow, so make sure you are well rested." He walked away, and all the guards followed him. None were around as I made my way back to the pen, slowly taking in where exactly I was, mentally mapping out where all the exits were in this place. The guard that seemed to be stationed at the entrance to the pen looked just as surprised that I had walked back alone. He still let me back in, and it looked like everyone else was in their beds. I walked over to one that seemed like there was the least amount of people there, and went under the bed, to lay down on the floor that was infinitely more comfortable then the beds that looked about as comfortable as the ones in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away longer than a week. A lot of stuff hit me at once and I don't think I've fully processed it but oh well.


	5. What Is Going On?

The next morning, nobody seemed happy. In fact, it looked as though they were all waiting for someone to come into the pen - the sun was just starting to rise, so there was no way they were waiting to be picked up by guards just yet. Then it hit me. I had not woken any of them up to say I was back yet. I knew this was about me when Kenny and Rebecca were more hostile with the others than usual, to the point they seemed to be working together to yell at one guy who I remembered was named Nick. Or maybe it was Luke. God, I should care more about the names of the people I am trapped with. But for some reason, I just can't find a reason to care. I should ask someone with medical training what that could mean. So finding help here was out. Oh, wait, Kenny and Rebecca.

I got up, and walked over to them, their yelling covering any sound of me doing anything. Honestly, I'm shocked the guards hadn't been called in to get them to stop yelling, if only to stop the walkers or maybe a rival group from noticing this place. Then again, even though I hadn't seen it from the outside, I knew it was huge, and they had working cars, so maybe that wasn't as huge of an issue as I would have thought it was. Plus, with a group as big as theirs, it was hardly likely that they would have to deal with any other groups. 

I should probably ask a real doctor why my thoughts were going all over the place all the sudden. 

When they finally noticed me, probably just standing there for a while, they both ran over and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been? Carlos and Sarah got back earlier than you did." "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. All they did was ask me a few questions." I replied. "Questions? About what?" Rebecca almost demanded. "They wanted to know if-" "Rise and shine little chickens." I was interrupted by Troy's yell. "Thank you Troy." I turned, and Carver/Bill was there, with his usual group of guards. Everyone walked over to them, and made kind of a line in front of them. I followed and stood right between Rebecca and Kenny. Once we were all settled, Carver began to speak. "Now that the herd has passed us, there is no longer a threat from them. However, that does not mean that all walkers have left the area, so be mindful when working around the fence. We do not want to waste more resources on removing someone's limb." He was looking up and down the line, like we were animals at a farm show. I felt like I should have been trying to get away from him, but I knew there was nothing I could do right now, unless I wanted to get shot, or another beat down. "Kenny, Clementine, you two will come with me. Tavia will make sure the rest of you get to your assignments." I looked up at Kenny, who looked... scared. And that was terrifying, because the last time I could remember ever seeing him be scared was when Duck was bit.

"Let's go." Carver snapped, and the both of us followed after him. We were lead through the old store, up some stairs, and into a old office, with a lot of windows. Where there was one person just standing there. "Lily?!" Kenny said, looking shocked. "Kenny." Lily replied, glaring at him. "So, you two do know each other." Carver said, looking between the two of them, amused. Looking like someone who was watching their favorite TV show back in the day. I felt sick just looking at him. Both Kenny and Lily stayed silent. "I know I don't know much about your relationships with each other, but I do know that if there is any bad blood, that it needs to be resolved now." Carver was looking between all three of us now. "I don't think-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Lily. "What happened to you Clementine?" I turned, slightly surprised that she would even care. "Why do you care?" Kenny asked, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. "Because I..." Lily stopped herself, before shaking her head. "Where is Lee, Katja, Duck, or that asshole Ben?" Kenny looked mad again, so I responded. "Dead." I didn't bother with telling her how they died. She didn't really deserve to know. "What?" Lily actually looked surprised to hear that. Kenny glared at her. "I don't see why you would care, after all you murdered Carley, and even when we took you with us, you stole our RV." "You didn't leave me much of a choice!" Lily snapped. "Everyone has a choice Lily." I said, without really thinking about it. 

"So, what happened that lead to this bad blood?" Carver was looking at me. He wasn't even caring that Kenny and Lily were in the same room together, most likely trying to figure out how they could kill each other. He was just focused on my reactions to all of this. Like a teacher would look at students to make sure they weren't cheating on a test, or a parent that had just caught their child in a lie. "Leave her alone Bill, she doesn't really like to talk to people she doesn't know all that well." Lily said, clearly backing away from the fact that Kenny was here. "No, I want to hear all of this from her point of view. She would be more neutral than anyone else here." Carver waved Lily off, like she was just a fly. "There isn't much to tell. They both have different opinions." I said, glaring at Carver. He just chuckled. "Funny, though that would not explain everything. Like the girl that got killed? The one who you clearly know very well, huh, Carley?" I blinked, not understanding what he was getting at. I didn't remember even thinking about Carley in a while. "It was a bad situation. Everyone was mad. People do stupid things when they are mad." Carver smiled at my response. "So, anything else I should know about?" He was focusing on me, and me alone now. "No." I said. It would be his problem if Lily started something with Kenny. "Hm. Okay then. Lily, you can lead Kenny down to his post." Lily nodded, and pushed Kenny out of the door with her gun. Kenny looked back at me before letting himself get pushed out of view. 

Once they were gone, Carver spoke again, but not to me. "Tavia, Bill here." "What's up Bill?" A woman replied on the other side of a walkie talkie. "Send Sarah up to my office. It's time she learned how to defend herself." "Got it, sending her now. Tavia out." Carver turned back to me. "Hope you don't mind helping me with a little lesson. But Carlos cannot keep Sarah away from the world forever. And while she's here, she is going to help the community. I already know that you don't need much help, except maybe with getting people to listen to you." I just stared at him, not really seeing how training Sarah would hurt her, but also not liking his tone about it. Like he was going to kill her if she was not being useful. I could understand it to a certain point, but not beyond it. It was familiar, like I had been in this kind of situation before. I tried to remember, but the only thing that came to my mind was a one armed person, with blood pouring out of his head. But the only one armed person I could remember was Lee, and I knew where he was, if nobody had moved his body. And with the herd most likely still in Savannah, there wasn't anyone who could really get into the old convenience store without knowing that you can rub walker guts on you to smell like them. So Lee was probably still there, handcuffed to the heater, bullet still in his head, all thanks to me...

"H-hello Mr. Carver." Sarah's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Come on you two, we are going to the armory first." Carver said as he walked us out of his office. 


	6. Training (Or Observing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver is testing Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Season spoilers: (Kinda)
> 
> I know Lily is in this story, and it is planned that this story does go on until the Final Season. But to those who know, Lily is in the Final Season as the villian. Don't worry. I might change it I might not. Will Lily gain a fucking heart? Only time will tell in this story.

"Hello Bonnie." Carver said, as all three of us walked into a room that held a lot of old building supplies, and more importantly, a lot of guns, ammo, and weapons. "Hello Bill." The woman, Bonnie, replied. Though her tone was friendly, her body language was saying that she did not want Carver near her right then. "Think you can make sure that these two have proper enough weapons for training?" Carver seemed to demand. "Sure thing Bill. Come on you two." 

Sarah and I walked with Bonnie to a different room that had even more weapons strapped to the walls. I stared in amazement at how well supplied this group was, but I looked toward Bonnie the moment I remembered that I did not know this person, and that I was being left alone with her and Sarah, even though Sarah seemed to be more relaxed around Bonnie, for some reason. 

"Okay, Clem, here." Bonnie said as she handed me a small knife. I took it from her and noticed that it was pretty sharp. She gave Sarah a hammer. "There. Those should do you some good." I looked up and caught her gaze. It was silent for a moment. "Hey, Clem. How's your eye doing?" I glared. I waited before answering with a simple. "Well it's missing." Bonnie flinched a bit. "Yeah, that's.." She trailed off just as Carver shouted. "What's taking so long?" "They're coming Bill!" Bonnie shouted back, as she lead us back into the main part of the room. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Okay. Let's go."

We walked for a while. There were some people out and about, probably doing some important work around the place. But nothing really of interest besides the large amount of resources that they had stockpiled onto shelves. With a large group though, that wouldn't last long. 

Carver stopped when we got close to another group of people, with Lily. I stopped with him, but Sarah walked into my view before stopping. "Everyone ready?" Carver asked. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'yes sir's "Then let's get moving. We have quite a few lurkers out there that didn't move with the rest of the herd."

We walked, and a woman that was going with us opened the doors, before waiting until everyone was out to close it again. I immediately saw that there were at least 20 walkers just out and about. None of them seemed to realize we were there.

"Hey Bill?" I heard Lily ask lowly. "Yes Lily?" He replied, not really sounding like he wanted her to be talking. "I just wanted to know why we took Clementine and Sarah out with us this time." "Well it's rather difficult to teach them how to defend themselves if they aren't out here now is it?" I rolled my eyes- eye, and I didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation. I knew I was small - smaller than anyone my age should be. Christa mentioned that a lot when I was with her. Especially when I got cut badly on my leg and needed stitches what feels like a few months ago. But that didn't mean I couldn't handle myself. 

"Clementine gets the first one." Carver whispered as we got closer to one. It looked like this one was near Larry's age when he died. I went to the front of the group, knowing that none of them would be willing to help me unless I was close to being bit. I quickly stunned it by kicking it's knee out, letting the walker fall down to my height, and I quickly stabbed it in the head. It stopped moving instantly. 

I pulled the knife out, and looked around. None of the other walkers seemed to notice the commotion I had made. I backed up just in case. "Okay. Next is Sarah's turn." Carver sounded like I had done what he thought I would do. I felt mildly annoyed that.

"I-I-" I turned to see that Sarah looked very panicked, and that she we barely holding onto the hammer. She was staring at me like I was the only one she was going to trust right now. But I had no clue who she was or what to say, and if I asked it would only be bad news for everyone around. But I also knew Carver only wanted people in his group that could actually do something to help. So I walked over to her. "Sarah, just do what I did. Take out the knees and aim for the head." She looked at me like that was the last thing she wanted to do. "But I-" 

"Sarah." Carver snapped. I glanced at him just in time to see that he was getting closer to us. "Either you do this or we will leave you out here." From the corner of my eye, I could see Lily and a few others squirm at the idea of leaving her behind, but none of them did anything. 'Just do what he says Sarah.' I willed for her to just do it so she wouldn't be left to die. I may not like how sheltered she was, but if it came to it I would do whatever I could to make sure she got back alive.

I was done watching people die when I could help them.

She carefully looked at me, and then down at the knife I was holding. I could see her calculating stare. After a while she looked back at the walkers that, thankfully, did not notice us yet. 

"O-okay." Sarah's voice was shaking, and her body language was clearly yelling that she did not want to do it, but she walked up to a walker, and did her best to stun it by kicking the back of it's knee. It fell, but was not going to be stunned for long. Sarah hesitated to bring the hammer above her head, but quickly slammed it down onto the walker's head, and let it's now permanently dead body drop to the ground.

"Good job." Carver said, though there was no real praise in his words. It sounded more like an unspoken threat. I walked over to Sarah, knowing that this was probably the first ever walker she killed, but before I could do anything else, Carver spoke up again. "Get the hammer, and let's go." 

Sarah was just staring at the walker before Carver spoke again, and she carefully removed the hammer at his words. "Let's go." Carver reiterated once Sarah had the hammer in her hand.

Once that was over, the group of people actually helped to take down the rest of the walkers, though Lily stayed close to me and some woman I didn't know was staying close to Sarah. Carver didn't seem to care, but based on the other's reactions to that, it was not planned.

Once all the rest of the walkers were taken care of, Carver signaled for us to get back to his camp. 

Once we were back inside, Sarah and I had our weapons taken away from us, and we were sent back to the prison - Lily being sent with us as a guard. 

"Clementine-" "Don't." Clementine said, trying to ignore her. 

"Clem, please?" Lily sounded... slightly desperate. I sighed, not really wanting to talk to her, but I quickly thought about the Motor Inn, and how I had once looked up to her. "What?" I asked, not caring how cold my voice was. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I looked up at her, slightly surprised. The Lily I knew would never have said 'sorry'. "I know now that I really overreacted back then..." Lily spared a glance at Sarah, who was looking between the two of us, confused. 

"Yeah, you did." I didn't bother with trying to sugarcoat how I felt about the situation. Lily sighed, and the rest of the walk back to the prison 'pen' was spent in silence. 


	7. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c:

Once we were back in the prison like "pen", we quickly met up with the rest of the group.

"Where were you two this morning?" Asked a guy with dark brown hair, who also looked like he was pretty beaten up. "W-we were outside." Sarah nearly whimpered. It took all of my self control to not roll my eye at that. "What do you mean you were outside?!" Carlos demanded, with most of the group looking like they were scared. "We were sent out with a group to kill some stray walkers." I filled in. It was simple work and didn't really need to take a lot of time. Nobody was bit.

"What?!" The yell of multiple voices reached my ears faster then I was expecting. Some woman who was just listening in on the conversation glared at them. "Keep your voices down. If they just got rid of the walkers out there, then you shouldn't draw more over here." Nobody responded to that, but they still lowered their voices. "What was Bill thinking?!" Carlos was checking over Sarah. Kenny and Rebecca walked over to me, Kenny surprising me by picking me up and pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, looking very concerned. "Yeah, I've been able to handle walkers for a long time now." 

"Clem, are you sure? There is some dried up blood on your sleeve..." Kenny trailed off, and I brought my arm into my view. There was some blood on it, but it did not look fresh. "Must be from the walkers." I said, pulling the sleeve back. I blinked, shocked at what I found on my arm when I did so. "What happened to you Clem?" Kenny whispered, staring at the bloody bandages wrapped around my arm. "I can explain that, as it happened just before you met with our group." Rebecca was looking at me, guilt in her eyes. I could suddenly feel the pain of teeth in my arm and I looked at my arm fast before looking back at her. "Was I bit?" That was the only outcome I could think of, but right as I said that, I knew it was not possible. A bite would have killed me already. "Not by a lurker," Rebecca replied. "but a dog." I blinked. I had found a dog? 

A name suddenly popped into my head. Sam.

"... Was the dog's name Sam?" I asked. "I don't know Clem, you never mentioned if the dog had a name or not." I stared, still feeling the clashing of teeth in my arm. I didn't like it. "I hope we don't meet up with another dog then." Kenny said, finally adding to the conversation again. "Yeah, I hope not." I said. I put my sleeve back down, not really wanting anyone else to see it.

"I know Carlos changed that bandage when he fixed up your eye, but I think it needs cleaned again, and rebandaged." Rebecca said, staring at my arm. Kenny looked me in the eye. "You also need to get that checked out." I sighed. "It has been a while..." I looked around and noticed that while Kenny and Rebecca were keeping me hidden from the rest of the group, it was not doing much to stop them from worrying, or glancing over at us. 

"...Kenny, can you please put me down now?" I asked. "Huh, oh yeah, sure." Kenny gently put me back on my own two feet. "I think we freaked them out." Rebecca said. I noticed she was also just now looking at the group. "Yeah, they probably think I was bit - and not by a dog this time." I gently put my hand onto my wounded arm. "Yeah, well once we get those fixed up you'll be feeling a lot better." Kenny said.

"Okay everyone, dinner's here!" A very familiar voice yelled out. Lily. 

Everyone was given a can of food for dinner, as well as a spoon to eat it with. I ignored Lily when I took mine, still not willing to forgive her. Lee may have killed someone before all this started, but he proved to be a great guy. Lily... just became broken. Before, Carly and Lily had gotten along just fine. But that hadn't meant a thing to Lily when she pulled the trigger. 

The group ate in silence. I mainly tried to figure out who was who, but anytime I got close to any sort of feeling of a memory, it mainly ended with my head and sometimes my arm hurting. 

The name 'Sam' also rolled through my head, but I didn't understand the importance of it. Was it someone I had met out there? Was it the dog? 

"Okay, let's all just.. get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The beat up guy in the orange shirt said. "Luke, we can't just wait here." Rebecca said. "Rebecca, you could have that baby any day now. Not to mention that most of us have been beat to shit or-" The guy, 'Luke' glanced at me before trailing off. "If we make a plan, we would have to wait for that baby, and for warmer weather if they are going to make it, not to mention that whatever way you had of getting out of here was probably corrected by now." 

"No, it actually hasn't." Kenny added to the conversation. "They had guards looking around when we were all working after Clem..." The fire suddenly caught his interest.

I blinked. We had a way out of here the whole time, and nobody had thought of doing anything with it? I tried to discreetly look around, and noticed that on the far side of the 'pen' there was a broken ladder. And a rope. 

"Really? Well shit." Luke looked at Kenny like it was Christmas morning. "So all we have to do is try to make a plan to avoid the guards." Luke was smiling at the ground now - ideas seemingly floating around in his head. "None of them would really work unless we had some of the guards on our side." I decided to add. If we got out of the pen, then what? Try our best to get to the armoury? Try not to die as we forced our way out? There would be so many people dead in such a short amount of time.

"She's right." A man I thought was called Nick shook his head. "But I don't see many of them being friendly with us."

"Bonnie is." Sarah shyly put her two cents in. Carlos sighed. "Clementine seems to know one of the newer guards. Lily." "Me and Kenny both know her. She's not really a person we would want helping us." I said before Kenny could add anything else on. Kenny huffed. 

"Well, if it means help getting out of here, then maybe you two should try to meet up? I mean if she's the lady with the long brown hair and eye who always seems angry, then she's been making an effort to try and talk to you in particular Clementine." Carlos said.

"Yeah, because that's such a good thing Carlos." I sassed back. "Drop it now." Kenny snapped, before Carlos could speak.

It was silent for a while longer as everyone finished up their dinner.

"Is there anyone else we can even think of that would help us?" Rebecca asked.

"Vince seems like a reasonable guy. He was once the leader of his old group, before joining up here." Luke said. "Who all was in his old group?" A noise drew my attention away from the group and to the gate, that was slowly and almost silently opening. 

Acting like I hadn't seen the person who was sneaking in, I looked at Carlos, who was glaring at me. "Carlos if you need to speak to me about something, then let's go talk about it over there." I loudly stated, making sure the person had heard it. But also making the whole group look over at us, and thankfully made them stop talking about escape plans. "Fine." Carlos tried to say calmly. We both got up and walked to the other side of the pen. Where that weird woman wouldn't hear us, and so we were on the opposite side of the group.

The figure was not almost certainly staring at me and Carlos now. Hopefully more interested in our conversation then the groups. I sighed in annoyance. Now I just had to deal with the fake doctor. 

The fake doctor that was surely going to try and verbally rip my head off for sassing him.


	8. "You're Not My Father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I really do not like Carlos? Sarah might be okay if Carlos hadn't done literally the exact opposite of what Lee did for Clementine, but I mean, come on. Carlos, if he really was a doctor before, would either have meant for Clementine to die in the shed due to blood loss or infection (and would have claimed it was from the dog bite) and probably only to stop Sarah from learning how to survive and not use up any supplies. And then later tries to act like Clem should listen to every word he says just because he is Sarah's father. Like, sorry, no. You're a bad father. (Sorry for the rant I just was so happy when Carlos died in season 2).

"So?" I demanded, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"You might not remember, but back at the bridge I told you that you should be lucky I wasn't your father." I was very confused at that. What bridge had I been on with this asshole?

"But regardless, my point still stands. If you were my daughter I would have taught you the respect you obviously need to learn. You cannot just keep acting as one person!" I glared at him, what the fuck did this asshole think I was doing? If I had been brought here with his group, I probably would have done the best I could for them. Heck, if it came to choosing between the pen group or Carver's group, I would go with the pen group. "You have been been nothing but a disaster for my group since you got here." Carlos continued on.

The newcomer in the pen was coming closer to me and Carlos now.

"Carlos, you are not my father. And I am thankful for that. My mom and dad and Lee have taught me respect - but they have also taught me that people need to earn it from you. Name one thing you have done to earn my respect? Yell at me? Try to put me down just because I am a little girl? I'm NOT Sarah Carlos!" I hissed that last part out. 

"I have only been trying to protect you and my group Clementine!" Carlos was close to yelling at me now. But I couldn't care. I felt myself tense up.

I remembered waking up, surrounded by a group of people I could now almost name entirely, but the weirdly familiar feeling of the unknown filled my body. My arm was on fire, and I was just trying to say something to them, probably just to say that (at the time) I didn't know who Carver was. 

I remembered Nick trying to shoot me.

I remembered trying to plead my case that I was just bit by a dog when an older guy with white hair took Nick's gun away from him.

I remembered Carlos taking a look at my arm and saying that he couldn't tell what had bit me.

I remembered the group locking me in the shed.

I remembered sneaking out to gather supplies to clean and stitch up my arm.

I remembered that Sarah and a guy named Alvin had helped me gather some of the supplies.

I remembered having to stitch up my own arm, alone, in the shed they had locked me in.

"If you so badly want to act like I'm your daughter, then why did you leave me to die?!" I spat at him. The newfound anger felt foreign to me. I had never felt this badly about anyone before.

The only ones close to making me this mad were the Stranger and Lily.

I couldn't place the feelings I had under anger anymore. I could feel my hand curling into a fist. 

Carlos was the first person I had ever truly hated. 

"That wasn't what I- You- I-" Carlos was stumbling to find words. He was still trying to defend himself. "If you can't come up with a response for that, then why are you even trying to act like I matter to you?" I demanded of him. "Honestly it just seems that you want to prove to the others that coddling Sarah is the best way to raise a child in this fucked up situation! Well guess what Carlos? It's NOT! I'm only alive BECAUSE I know how to defend myself! So WHAT if I'm a child?! Nobody out there CARES! Not preparing Sarah for out there is only going to get BOTH you AND her KILLED!" 

I stopped for a moment, to catch my breathe and to see where the intruder had gone. I looked around quickly, ignoring the stares I was getting from everyone else in the pen - I was more focused on the one I saw backing away, right under the gate. I huffed, and looked at Carlos again. "I am the only child my old group had the chance to teach. We had one other. Kenny's son. He had to die before my old group knew that I had to be trained. You don't have to lose a child when I am an example of what you could be doing. So, stop. And never act like I am ever going to be a child of yours." I walked away from him, but I didn't go back to the fire. I went to an old picnic table that was just sitting there. 

My throat was burning. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever yelled at someone before.

I glanced at my arm, and gently poked my missing eye, before sighing. My arm was starting to sting again, and I wasn't sure if it was from the memory or from infection. I closed my eye tight, knowing I was not going to be able to get any sleep that night, no matter how exhausted I felt. 

I watched as Carlos walked back to the fire to be with Sarah. I also didn't fail to notice that almost everyone was looking from me to Carlos and back again for a while. The only two who didn't were Sarah herself and that strange woman that I had yet to hear from. 'Maybe I did, but I just don't remember it yet.' I thought bitterly to myself. The once again silenced group sat around the fire for a few moments, before some guard I recognized as one of the ones who helped with killing the walkers came in and yelled at everyone to go to sleep. 

I waited until everyone else was in their bunks to find one that was close to Kenny, yet far away from Sarah and Carlos. Thankfully, it seems that they, or maybe we, had already sorted out who was sleeping in what bed, as there was room right under one bunk bed for me, right next to Kenny and Sarita. 

I could hear everyone else fall asleep around me, as I stared at the stars, and listened to the sound of distant walkers moaning in the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to get this chapter out! I really have nothing to say besides the usual but hey, it's out now? ]

Once we were outside the gate, we drew our weapons, Lily her machete and me my knife. "Okay, let's go do a perimeter check." I followed Lily through the old parking lot. Now that there wasn't so many walkers or people that I had to look for, I could finally see that before Carver's group took it over, the camp had once been a large store. I looked at the treeline, easily noticing that there were a few walkers at the very edge of the parking lot - though it at the rate they were going it would take them a while to get anywhere close to Howes, unless a lot of noise was made. 

"Not much we have to worry about today." Lily noted. I remained silent. We walked to the right, not hugging the walls but not straying too far just yet. "Not very talkitive anymore huh?" Lily tried to joke. I remembered what I had planned earlier. "Not much to really talk about anymore." I replied. Lily winced. "There, uh is something that I think might help to talk about." I hesitated. "I mean, it's why we are both doing this alone, and not with a group." 

"You want to talk about what happened with Carley." I guessed. "Not just that. But all of it." Lily stopped, and I followed suit. "Clem, I made a lot of mistakes. Too many to count, but a lot to make up for even though there are some things that can't be forgiven. That's why I became apart of this community. I thought that this whole thing could work out and we could all do some real good! Create a whole new start and all of that. But once Luke and them all left, Bill became obsessed with getting Rebecca and her baby back. He sent out more teams to look for them then he did with looking for more people to recruit. If anyone questioned him they took a beating or worse. More people died looking for them then ever before. It's been chaos." Lily shook her head. "And to make it all worse, you took that beating. I mean, if I had even bothered to look at who else came with Luke's group I could have stopped it before there was a chance of it happening. And when I did hear that one of you had gotten their eye beaten out, I couldn't force myself to go and look and see who. So I left on a supply run with Shel and a few others who were not happy that it was you who Bill nearly killed." 

Lily looked up before continuing to walk forward. "I mean, last night I tried to talk to you. To you and Kenny. I don't know if you noticed, because I saw how you yelled at Carlos.." I looked at the ground, not sure how to respond, or even if I should. "This whole situation is messed up." Lily whispered. 

We walked in silence, occasionally looking around to see that no walkers had come closer. It would have taken a few days for the stray ones to get close enough to pose a threat, but they were just that - stray walkers. 

"Clem, what happened? I know Kenny is with you, but where is Lee? Where are Katja, Duck, and Ben?" I sighed, expecting the question. "...Duck got bit. Katja killed herself and Lee shot Duck for Kenny." I said, not really wanting to go into any more details. "I don't know what happened to Ben, Christa and Omid never told me, but Kenny said he got separated from the group trying to save him." 

Lily was quiet for a moment. "So what happened to Lee?" I took a deep breath. "...He got bit. Trying to protect me." Lily stopped in her tracks. She looked over at me, like she was hoping I was lying.

I didn't say anything, I just continued to walk. 

"I'm... sorry." Lily sounded like she was only trying to mean it. I glared at the treeline, looking at how close it was to run but yet, too far to run back and free Kenny and the others. "Lee getting bit wasn't your fault. If you were there, things would probably have been worse. Kenny kind of lost it after Duck and Katja died, and you two never could seem to work together to save anyone's ass." 

I didn't bother to look at Lily's expression, since I noticed a stray walker, uselessly trying to break into a brick wall. I grabbed my hatchet and easily snuck up behind the walker. I took down it's left leg, and easily buried the blade of the hatchet into it's skull. "Lee teach you that?" Lily asked from behind me. "No." I grunted, and took the weapon back, glaring at how dull it was, and now at how dirty the blade was. "Christa and Omid did. You never met them." I wiped the blade clean of the walker blood. 

"Anyone teach you how to shoot?" "Properly? Yeah, Lee did. And since Lee was trained by you and Larry, you'll get to decide how good he taught me." Once the blade was clean, I looked around the area again. Nothing that would affect this group within a weeks time. "...Not much left to do now. All there is to do is head back inside." 

I nodded, hating to agree with Lily but having no choice. We went back to the garage doors, and went inside. The door closed behind us, funnily enough, it seemed as though it was jammed, unable to close the full way. A woman was there right away and she held her hand out. And I handed her the freshly cleaned hatchet. "Any trouble?" The woman asked Lily. "One stray, Clem took care of it, I'll give my full report on the situation to Bill so we can prepare." The woman nodded. "Alright, well, let's see what else there is for Clem to do before supper." Lily nodded back. "I'll radio you." And with that, Lily was gone again. 

I looked at the woman, who seemed slightly awkward. "So, uh.." She trailed off. I stayed silent for a moment. "How do you like it here?" I blinked. "Uh.." I looked around. She seemed to have gotten the hint. "Right." She was like a fish out of water. "What's your name?" Might as well be friendly with a few more people right? "Shel. I'll just assume you're Clementine?" "Yeah, that's what everyone calls me." Might as well make a joke. What use was living if there was no slight hints of happiness, even in the darkest of times? Or maybe I'm just a stupid kid. "What would they call you if not Clementine?" Oh no, she took it literally. "I don't know, I was never told what I any potential names for me were."

Shel was about to respond when her walkie started up. "Hey Shel." Shel grabbed the walkie and brought it up to her mouth. "I'm here Lily." "Bill wants Clem to go and work up in the greenhouse, Sarah and Becca are already there." "Alright, I'll take her up there." Shel put the walkie back. 

"Well, let's get to it." Shel motioned for me to follow her. 


End file.
